eohsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Skills
These are the skills a wizard may acquire using their skill picks. By default, wizards begin with 11 and apprentices begin with 4. 'Spells' Cost 1 pick per spell. Spells of rank 5 and higher cost 2. Investment into spells can increase a wizard's magic attacks and resistances. See Spells Options 'Focused Study' You only need to spend one point on any magic realm's spell rank (instead of three) to access the rank above it. In exchange, you lose points equal to the highest rank of any spell you know, and your ranged magic attacks are much weaker ( ~80% strength of a wizard of one level less ) 'Talents' First talent costs 1 pick, every additional talent costs 1 plus the number of previously selected talents. 'Battlemage' Your direct damage spells are +50% more powerful. Your summons have +50% hp and attack strength until the end of their first turn. 'Summoner' You cast summoning spells faster by 2 AP, and summoning rituals by 1 turn 'Enchanter' You cast enchantment spells faster by 2 AP, and enchantment rituals by 1 turn 'Farseer' The range of your spells is doubled. Some spells that affect an area centered on you have their radius doubled: Corridor of Frost, Pall of Fatigue 'Scribe' You can store your spells in scrolls, to be used later by other units. Creating a scroll costs the same as casting a spell, plus 5 mana for magical paper and ink. Activating a scroll only costs AP. You must choose all spell options except the target when you create the scroll. Ritual scrolls only take one turn to create; the unit that uses them is the one that takes more time. A single unit can carry multiple scrolls. A scroll is lost when the unit carrying it dies. Talents: Apprentices 'Mentor' You can train an apprentice from a keep like a normal unit. These are L1 wizards, but they can't gain alliances or talents, recruit or spend gold as mana. They have fewer skill picks (-1 & -1 per level) and can only learn spells known by the wizard who trained them. The types of apprentices available depend on the picked alliance(s). If the apprentice dies, the wizard can train another one. ( As level 1 units, they earn less mana and their wizard protection is 1/3 of max hitpoints. ) 'Extra Apprentice 1' You can retain up to 2 apprentices 'Extra Apprentice 2' You can retain up to 3 apprentices 'Worldly Mentor' Your apprentices can learn any spell, not just the ones you've learned. Alliances Your first alliance is free. Later alliances cost one point for each alliance you already have. You pay one extra if you have Necromancy spell and take a living alliance. 'Human military' You can recruit from the Loyalists faction, except Mages, plus Sergeants. You gain Leadership and become Lawful. 'Motley crew' You can recruit outlaws (Footpad, Poacher, Thief, Thug, Ruffian) and Pirate Galleons. You gain Skirmisher. 'Elf-friend' You can recruit Elves (Archer, Fighter, Scout, Shaman) and Merman Hunters. You get 70% defense & 1 move in forest. You gain cures, heals +8. 'Dwarvish alliance' You can recruit Dwarves (Fighter, Guardsman, Scout, Thunderer, Ulfserker) and if you can summon Gryphons, Gryphon Riders. You get +20% physical resistances 'Orcish mercenaries' You can recruit from the Northerners faction. You get +2 melee damage. 'Traveler' You can recruit Saurian Skirmishers, Peasants, Woodsmen, and Transport Galleons. You get +1 move, improved terrain movement costs and defenses. Movement costs: 2 on swamp, mountains, shallow water, 1 on hills, cave, sand Defense: 60% on forest, 40% on swamp, sand, 30% on shallow water 'Petty necromancy' You can recruit from the Undead faction, except for Ghosts & Adepts You gain +20% hp, become Chaotic and you gain plague on your staff. 'Dunefolk' You can recruit units from the Khalifate faction. On sand, you get 50 % defense and movement cost of 1 You become Liminal, but get +20 % damage on your attacks